Only One word
by Arielen
Summary: After the flight from prison Hakoda has to decide, if he could trust the son of the firelord so easy as his children. But only one word can balance the scales. Set shortly after Episode 3.14/15 “The Boiling Rock”. Charakters: Hakoda, Zuko and the gAang.


**Title:** Only One Word

**Character(s):** Hakoda, Zuko and the rest of the gAang

**Pairing(s):** none

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count:** around 1300

**Warnings:** /

**A/N:** _After the flight from prison Hakoda has to decide, if he would trust the son of the firelord so easily. But only one word balanced the scales. Set after Episode 3.14/15 "The Boiling Rock"._

This is my second story completely written in English. The scence has spooked around in my head some days now after wathching the episodes mentioned above in TV once more.

Because I am not a native speaker some of the sentences and phrases may sound not quite right. and maybe some of the words are written wrong or you know other and better. So be gentle and helpful if you like to write something about the little story.

I am happy about every comment.

**Acknowledgments: **_Avatar:__The Last Airbender_ was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; copyright for this property is held by Viacom International, Inc.. I own nothing.

Dedication: To **nebroadwe**, who gave me the inspiration to write more stories in a foreign language

* * *

At their first evening at the Western Air Temple Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe couldn't say, that he felt well in the presence of the firelord's son.

Now they sat around the campfire and listened to the story of their last adventures at the Boiling Rock. Sokka was in his element, speaking nearly without any pause, how he and Zuko invaded the prison, made their plans and improvised when it was necessary.

Neither Suki nor Chit Sang could add more than some words.

The black-haired firebender didn't take part in the conversation. Like Hakoda he had chosen a place a little bit aside from the others. And so they looked at each other more often, than they really liked. But they used the time to examine each other closely, with narrowed eyes and mixed expressions.

The Leader of the Southern Watertribe rised an eybrow, when he had the opportunity to read in the youngsters scarred face and golden eyes. Something was in there he could not really unterstand.

_There were emotions he hadn't seen in any other face of firebenders and enemy soldiers before. Neither in battle, nor afterwards, when they became prisoners or dead corpses._

But he knew, he must make a decision soon, either to accept Prince Zuko as companion and friend or keep the young man in watchful distance. It was for the sake and protection of his own children, because Sokka seemed very fond of the firebender, since they returned to the Western Air Temple.

Although Prince Zuko had proven himself as trustworthy and selfless ally, when they fled from the "Boiling Rock", Hakoda could not forget, what stood between the youngster and him.

Like the other warriors the leader ot the Southern Watertribe had sworn, to fight against the firenation, to make the firebenders and soldiers pay for everything they had done to his people in the last hundred years.

He would never forgive the constant raids on their tribe, the deportation of all the waterbenders over the years until only one remained and at last, the death of his wife Kya by the hand of the captain of the last attackers.

So many lifes were taken, so much blood shed or pain and fear left behind to the remaining members of torn and destroyed families.

And most important - could he really forgive, that Prince Zuko himself threatened the Southern Watertribe in search of he Avatar and nearly destroyed the village while he attacked?

The young firebender also hunted und harmed Hakodas own children for several times in the following months and it was said, that he acted not better than all the other firebenders before – arrogant, brutal and cruel.

Could such a man _- a boy, because Zuko could not be much older than Sokka_ - really change into another person? Could their be any good in him that justyfies trust and friendship?

Hakoda wasn't shure, if he should believe that.

He lost his thoughts, when the voice of Toph, the young Earthbender girl clang through the hall.

"Hey grumpy," she addressed the firebender. "What about you, Zuko? C'mon we have already heard about your deeds from others, but that's not enough. Because there must be more, only you can tell. So don't be so shy. What about the girl, who helped you all escape, while the gondola was stuck in the middle of her path and the soldiers tried to cut the rope?"

"It happened not more than Sokka has told you already," the young man answered with a hoarse voice and looked uncomfortably. "Please don't ask further. It's private."

"Well, that's a shame," Toph said. "because Sokka likes to tell the truth in his own fashion. It would have been nice, if you…"

"Hey!" Sokka yelped. "I am not lying."

"No you're not. But some heroic deeds you emphasize more than others," Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior added. Before Sokka could protest, she put a finger on his mouth and smile. "For that I love you – sometimes."

Then she looked openly at Zuko. "But it would be nice to hear another tale appart from our last adventures. I would like, to hear it from you, so that we could become familiar." She stopped for a moment, still watching the young firebender. "Have you ever told anyone here, where you get that awful scar on the left side of your face?"

"Yeah, That's right! You've never spoken about it! And we never asked." Sokka pointed at the prince, whose eyes had become narrow and unfriendly again. "How did you get it? In a fight? Or an accident?"

The others in the group stopped talking. The young firebender stiffened, when all of them looked at him.

"No."

Hakoda noticed the flicker in his eyes and the twitching mouth. Zuko seemed to fight with himself – the anger about such a personal question and more complex emotions, Hakoda could not yet interpret.

Then the prince made a decision and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"When I was thirteen, I offended a general in the Firelords Chamber, although I was not allowed to speak in the war council." His voice was very calm and slow. "He planned to send out new recruits as bait for the Earth Kingdom troops, knowing that most of them would be killed. I couldn't accept that.

His voice changed when he continued. It became bitter, sharp … and more.

"The result of this insubordination was an Agni-Kai, a public duel between firebenders_._ Because I refused to fight against my own _father_, when I saw, who was my opponent, he taught me a painful lesson, I will never forget."

After this confession, the others were horrified and looked at the young firebender with a shock.

With a low voice he added: "That's all. Nothing more."

Before anyone of the group could emphasize his or her sympathy with the young firebender, Zukos face hardened, while he exchanged looks with Katara, who seemed to know a little bit more than the others, because she was less impressed.

Abruptly he stood up and disappeared into the darkness. The others stared uncomfortable at each other, unshure if one of them should follow him.

Contrary to the rest of the group Hakoda smiled, because of what he had seen and heard, he could make his own decision now.

_**Only one word**_ spoken in hate and anger - but also fear and despair- had balanced the scales for Prince Zuko, because now the leader of the Southern Water Tribe could finally understand the complicated nature of the young firebender.

First there was the answer to the grief and envy Hakoda saw in the youngsters eyes while Sokka and Katara fell in his arms when they reunited hours ago at the platform where the airship was tied and later on. It was the look of a child, which had lost thelove of a father long ago or never experienced it in his life before.

And now he could understand the the willingness of a member of the royal house of the Firenation to follow and help the Avatar, the greatest enemy of his family - the only one who could destroy their plans to conquer the world. Maybe it was the only way to end cruelty against the own citizens.

At last Hakoda accepted, why Prince Zuko was able to betray his blood and his own people, and in this process leaving everything behind, he had loved and cared for, knowing that might never ever see them again.

Only one word made the difference–

_**Father.**_


End file.
